


Hands Off

by OhsnapitsBellamy



Series: SPN Blurbs [5]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Implied/Referenced Bullying, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, No Incest, Sister!Reader, Sister!winchester, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhsnapitsBellamy/pseuds/OhsnapitsBellamy
Summary: This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings





	Hands Off

**Author's Note:**

> plz leave comments they are literally what I thrive off of :)

Heavy, booted footsteps echoed through the hallway of the school. Filling the emptiness as you sat tense, your eyes downcast to the floor. Soon enough those footsteps rounded the corner, passing you by quickly as Dean flung open the exit doors, with you following close behind.

“De, I can explain…” You bit your tongue as your older brother waved you off, giving you a stern look.

“I don’t want to hear it, just get in the car and shut up.” Abiding by Dean’s rules you kept silent as he cruised along, making sure to keep your quiet sniffles and tears hidden. Eventually, the impala rolled to a stop as you arrived back home, but neither of you moved to leave the vehicle.

“Sam and I trained you for hunting… not so you could use your fighting skills to bust two boys noses. So now you’re suspended for a week.” He growled.

“I’m sorry Dean… I’ve tried to keep to myself and keep my head down like you told me b-but I couldn’t.” 

“What do you mean you couldn’t? Sammy and you had no problem doing that at all the other schools the two of you had been in, so please enlighten me as to why now that Sam is done with school that you’ve started making trouble?!” You jumped as he raised his voice.

“Because I’m all alone now! I’m just some freak new girl with no one to protect her or stand up for her when boys get a little too handsy in the hallway! So I took care of it myself Dean!” 

By now, the tears you’d been hiding were streaming down your face, but you didn’t care anymore. You were tired of hiding everything you were going through at school from your brothers, and though it hadn’t been the best way to tell Dean you were glad it was out in the open. Dean pulled you into his arms and rocked you gently back and forth as he tried to calm you down.

“Listen to me, if they do it again, you tell me. I’ll handle them alright? Just point them out to me and say the word and it’s done. They’ll never touch you again kid, I’m so sorry.”


End file.
